Sakura no ai
by Chocolates Lovers
Summary: Torneio de fanfics sobre o casal SasuSaku. Vencedores ON!
1. Burocracia

Sakura no ai

**Sakura no ai**

Bem-vindos ao torneio **Sakura no ai**, cuja organização é feita por cinco escritoras que participam ativamente no fandom de Naruto: **Shinigami Agatha**_ (SPM Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos) _**Debby Uchiha**_(Mistério no Colégio Interno) _**Hanna Uchiha**_(Meu Diário, Minha Vida) _**Danipj**_(A Morte é Doce) _e **Demetria Blackwell**_ (Enma: A Ladra de Almas)._

**Atenção!**

Todas nós seremos imparciais. Não importa se você nos conhece de longa data, é parente ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não toleraremos bajulação e/ou injustiça.

**Prazos que precisam ser respeitados: **

- As inscrições estão abertas até a meia-noite do dia 28/09/2008;

- No dia 29/09/2008 serão anunciados os participantes;

- A entrega do projeto deverá ser feita entre o dia 30/09/2008 e a meia-noite do dia 29/11/2008, se sua fanfic não for entregue duas semanas antes dessa data, enviaremos uma mensagem, para evitar que haja possíveis esquecimentos;

- Em 14/12/2008 informaremos os vencedores;

- Entregaremos os prêmios no dia 24/12/2008.

**Sobre a fanfic:**

- Ao postá-la no site, envie uma review e/ou uma mensagem privada;

- No sumário, faça o seu resumo, mas não esqueça de colocar "TORNEIO SAKURA NO AI";

- O rating é K ou K, ou seja, nada de hentai ou palavrões exagerados;

- Terá de haver mais ou menos 6,000 words, sem precisar de muita exatidão.

- Songfics não serão aceitas, mas, ao iniciar uma fanfic, você pode colocar o trecho de alguma música, algum pensamento, etc;

- Deverá haver uma boa narração, não importando se é em primeira ou terceira pessoa.

Forma incorreta:

_Sakura: Blábláblá._

_Sasuke: - olha feio para Sakura –_

_Sakura: O-O' Que foi?_

Maneira mais indicada:

_Sakura disse:_

_- Blábláblá._

_Ao ouvi-la, Sasuke olhou feio._

_- Que foi? – disse Sakura, espantada._

- Personagens criados por vocês (OC's) não são aceitos.

- Termos estrangeiros serão aceitos quando não houver alguma palavra correspondente em português. Vamos aproveitar o máximo da Língua Portuguesa!

- Emoticons, miguxês, ou qualquer tipo de internetês serão considerados erros!

- DIGA NÃO AO PLÁGIO! Se sua fanfic estiver bastante parecida com a de alguém que já havia sido postada, pediremos para você refazê-la, tentando evitar possíveis injustiças. Caso essa situação se repita, você será desclassificado.

- **Relembrando que o casal tem de ser SasuSaku!** Você pode colocar um outro casal, mas como coadjuvante, e não protagonista.

**Prêmios:**

Primeiro lugar – Uma oneshot e um wallpaper, ou uma twoshot sem wallpaper.

Segundo lugar – Uma oneshot.

Terceiro lugar – Uma oneshot.

Quarto lugar – Uma capa para alguma fanfic.

Quinto lugar – Um wallpaper.

Os wallpapers serão do fandom de Naruto, do personagem que preferirem. As fanfics serão SasuSaku. A danipj não está candidatada para escrever alguma fanfic. O primeiro lugar vai escolher a escritora que o presenteará. O segundo também, mas ela não poderá ser a mesma do primeiro. O mesmo acontece com o terceiro, a pessoa escolhida não poderá ser a mesma do segundo e do terceiro.

**Como fazer a inscrição:**

Nickname: _Coloque aqui seu apelido ou seu nome real._

E-mail: _Por que o e-mail? Estamos pedindo para manter o contato, pois há pessoas que não vêem as mensagens privadas enviadas pela fanfiction pelo fato de utilizarem outro e-mail no cotidiano._

Dúvidas: _Alguma dúvida ou sugestão?_

**Comentários finais:**

Yo minna-san! Estamos ansiosas pelas inscrições. Dêem o melhor de vocês! Desejamos muita diversão a todos que participarem e lerem.

_Danipj, Debby Uchiha, Demetria Blackwell, Hanna Uchiha e Shinigami Agatha._


	2. Inscritas

Yo minna-san! (Olá pessoal!) Como combinado, voltamos para mostrar quais são os participantes. Antes de fazer isso, gostaríamos de informar que a fanfiction não aceita links e coisas do gênero. Por isso, muitos e-mails não apareceram. Então, pedimos que os que não apareceram sejam reenviados. Vocês podem fazer assim, por exemplo: nick(arroba)...(ponto)com; nick/arroba/.../ponto/com. Dar espaço e/ou colocar asteriscos também funcionam.

* * *

**Inscritas!**

* * *

**Nick**: _Gabihh-chan_

**E-mail**: _Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada._

**Dúvidas**: _Nenhuma._

* * *

**Nick**: _Yuuki_

**E-mail**:_ Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada._

**Dúvidas**: _Não há tema obrigatório, nem gênero. Você está "livre" para escrever o que bem quiser, da maneira que sabe, para nos conquistar._

* * *

**Nick**: _Ledger m._

**E-mail**: _kamilaazevedo(anderline)80(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas**: _Nenhuma_

_(: ja nee!_

* * *

**Nick: **_Koneko_

**E-mail:** _Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada._

**Dúvidas: **_Sim! Pode haver outros gêneros além do romance. Faça uma fanfic interessante do seu jeito._

* * *

**Nick:** _Loony Midnight_

**E-mail:** _Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada._

**Dúvidas: **_Nenhuma._

* * *

**Nick: **_Luna Stuart_

**E-mail:** _neko(anderline)sombria(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas:** _Nenhuma._

_Nossa ansiedade também é grande!_

* * *

**Nick: **_Miko Nina Chan_

**E-mail:** _ninauras(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas:** _Nenhuma. XD Sua vida social não é um lixo! By Agatha._

* * *

**Nick:** _Jucreida Maria. :B (Nome bonito!)_

**E-mail:** _sweet/ponto/tangerine/arroba/hotmail/ponto/com_

**Dúvidas:** _Sim, você pode fazer comédia. Ficamos imaginando o que vai sair dessa vez._

* * *

**Nick:** _Tsunay Nami_

**E-mail:** _madalenaderzi(arroba)uol(ponto)com(ponto)br_

**Dúvidas**: _Nenhuma._

* * *

**Nick:** _Guino Mio_

**E-mail:** _Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada, pois apareceu somente "guino.", caso você não nos responda, consideraremos que o e-mail é "guino.(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com"._

**Dúvidas:** _Iremos colocar somente os 5 primeiros XD. Foram 28 inscritos, sendo que nem todos entregarão as fanfics. Então, achamos que as pessoas não gostarão de ver seus nomes em décimo lugar ou algo perto disso. Mas valeu a pergunta!_

_Beijos._

* * *

**Nick: **_Persephone Spencer_

**E-mail:** _misery.x3(arroba) Iremos considerar sendo pertencente ao hotmail. Se não for, gostaríamos que fizesse-nos o favor de reenviá-lo._

**Dúvidas:** _Todas nós concordamos que faremos a fanfic de prêmio da forma que os presenteados preferirem. A única observação é que não escreveremos hentai. E, também, a Debby e a Hanna não gostam de yuri e yaoi. Mas elas não têm nada contra quem goste._

_Kissus XD_

* * *

**Nick: **_lilimaggy_

**E-mail:** _lilimaggy(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Nenhuma. Também possuímos muitas, e muitas dívidas._

_Beijos!_

* * *

**Nick: **_Yasasshiino Yume_

**E-mail: **_kao-chan(anderline)rafinhahimurali(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Nenhuma. Seja bem-vinda às fanfics consideradas clichês, ou seja, SasuSaku._

* * *

**Nick:** _graviola_

**E-mail: **_Graviola(ponto)br(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Sua dúvida já foi esclarecida. Mas achamos que não custa repetir: Você pode sim traduzir sua fanfic._

* * *

**Nick: **_Katamy Hanara_

**E-mail: **_liannalira(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas:** _Todas nós concordamos que faremos a fanfic de prêmio da forma que os presenteados preferirem. A única observação é que não escreveremos hentai. E, também, a Debby e a Hanna não gostam de yuri e yaoi. Mas elas não têm nada contra quem goste._

_Beijocas!_

* * *

**Nick: **_Kammy Engels Black Uchiha (realmente seria bom não aumentar até o final do ano :P)_

**E-mail: **_kammy.engels(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Isso, a fanfic pode ter tudo que não seja pornográfico._

* * *

**Nick: **_Bruh :D_

**E-mail:** _bruuh(underline)anjinha(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Nenhuma._

_Beijo XD_

* * *

**Nick: **_Maimi Akimoto_

**E-mail: **_aimee94(underline)(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Você pode usar poema, principalmente os de sua autoria. O problema de songfics é que a fanfic fica muitas vezes limitada à música escolhida. Em relação ao tempo, pode ser UA de passado, presente, futuro. Até mesmo pode haver uma máquina do tempo que faça o pessoal mudar de época. Você que sabe._

* * *

**Nick: **_Oul-chan_

**E-mail: **_oulchan(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br_

**Dúvidas: **_Pode ser UA, e, sobre o fato de não gostar do casal, a gente já conversou sobre isso, né? O que influencia é o que você escreve._

_Beijos de Chocolates com rum_

* * *

**Nick: **_Hyuuga Skazi_

**E-mail:**_ Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada._

**Dúvidas:**_Pode ser UA._

_Beijos!_

* * *

**Nick: **_Uchiha Luuh_

**E-mail: **_Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada. Pois só saiu na review "neko.". Se você não nos responder, consideraremos que o seu e-mail é "neko.(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Nenhuma._

* * *

**Nick:** _Sara (Strawberry Cherry Apple)_

**E-mail: **_strawberry(ponto)cherry(ponto)apple(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Pode ser UA, sem restrição em relação a isso._

* * *

**Nick: **_Sue Dii_

**E-mail:** _Por favor, reenviá-lo com as dicas que demos através de outra review ou alguma mensagem privada._

**Dúvidas:** _Vale UA! Vale tudo, menos hentai._

* * *

**Nick:** _Sakyua_

**E-mail: **_tsubame(anderline)hitori(arroba)_

**Dúvidas: **_Nenhuma._

* * *

**Nick: **_Chidorita_

**E-mail: **_Kawaii(ponto)Lock(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Nenhuma. Obrigada por marcar território aqui!_

* * *

**Nick: **_Sayu Koishimoto_

**E-mail: **_tali.chan.(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Dúvidas: **_Suas dúvidas já foram esclarecidas. E, bem, nem leu as regras, né mocinha?_

* * *

Por hoje é só! Se houver algo de errado com a sua inscrição, por favor, avise-nos. Desejamos boa sorte a todos desde já! Esperamos que todos contribuam. Nossa parte tentaremos fazer: Uma avaliação justa. Obrigada pela atenção pessoal! Kissus, ja ne! Ou, como diria a Chidorita: Xêro no suvaco!


	3. Vencedores!

**Yo minna-san!** Antes de falar as colocações, gostaríamos de pedir desculpas pelo atraso. A gente já havia decidido alguns lugares, mas ainda faltava o restante. As escolhas realmente foram difíceis. Todas estão de parabéns. Obrigada pelo esforço e pela atenção que nos deram. O torneio foi bem agradável. Sem mais embolação, mostramos aqui embaixo as vencedoras.

* * *

**Vencedoras do Torneio "_Sakura no Ai_"**

**Primeiro Lugar ****– **Boneca de porcelana **por** _Sayu Koishimoto_

**Segundo Lugar ****– **Aos 17 **por** _Oul-chan_

**Terceiro Lugar - **Até o dia em que te ver novamente** por**_ Yasashiino Yume_

**Quarto Lugar - **Redescobrindo Sasuke Uchiha** por **_Caroline Evans Potter_

**Quinto Lugar - **Abrir seus olhos **por **_Hyuuga Skazi_

_

* * *

  
_

Estaremos esperando por reviews ou mensagens privadas, para saber como as moças querem receber seus prêmios, de acordo com suas colocações (explicadas no primeiro capítulo). Gostaríamos também que soubessem que estamos honradas em perceber que se esforçaram para elaborar as one-shots. Agradecemos muitíssimo a magnífica participação de vocês. Certo que ganhar não é tudo. Temos certeza de que houve um significativo avanço na escrita.

Temos certeza de que houve um significativo avanço na escrita de todas as participantes. Ou seja, valeu a pena o caminho percorrido para todas.

Beijos sabor _chocolate_. ;*


End file.
